Old Dogs, New Tricks
by LauraLovesNT
Summary: Just as Sandra thinks her punishment for shooting "One bloody dog in this country" couldn't get any worse, Bevan drops another bombshell on her- her adventures with her new team are going to be televised...
1. Chapter 1

Old Dogs, New Tricks

A/N

So this is a new fic idea of mine, the 1st chapter is set around the pilot ep of NT. A friend on Twitter told me that she was sure that the BBC wrote an episode when Sandra and Gerry got together, so I'm kind of going to do that. It's quite a strange idea but stick with it!

Some of the cases in this fic are going to be fictional, and some chapters in this are going to be based around certain episodes of NT.

Please review this as I'm not quite sure about this fic!

Laura xxx

Chapter 1-Anger

I'm fuming. Why did I have to shoot that bloody dog? I'm so daft, now everybody is laughing at me. You shoot one bloody dog in this country and the media goes crazy. It's all over the papers, on the telly, on the radio…

Bevan calls me into his office a couple of days after the incident. I don't like him at all; he's not the greatest bosses ever. But at least he's quite keen on modern technology and new policing methods.

"Ah, Sandra, take a seat" he smiles at me. I hang my coat up and sit down, my heart thudding with nerves. I hope that I don't get suspended.

"Here at the Metropolitan Police, we are constantly finding ways to keep up with modern technology. What I'm saying is that we here would like you to take part in a new initiative. Three retired policemen are going to come back to work with you as their boss. And, it's going to be televised." He says.

My mind is reeling. This is my punishment for shooting a bloody dog?!

'Sir, is there no other option?' I know I'm clutching at straws but I've got to try and get out of this, right?

"No Sandra. I thought that you'd jump at the chance? Anyway, the TV crew will be in on Monday. They are thinking of naming the TV show "Old Dogs, New Tricks."

I'm stunned. Do I not have any say in this at all?!

'Sir, please may I choose the members of the team myself?' I ask hopefully. "Yes." Bevan answers. "You may go now." He continues.

I want to fight back, to beg to go back to my old team. But I know it won't work. Bevan's mind is made up, and I know nothing can change it. It's all arranged, and I have had no say in anything. At all.

I get up and walk out, slamming the door on purpose.


	2. Chapter 2-Introductions Of Sorts

Chapter 2-Introductions... Of Sorts...

It's the day before the first episode of "Old Dogs, New Tricks" is going to be filmed. I've already picked the members of my team. They are a weird bunch, to say the least...

Jack Halford, my old boss from donkey's years ago was the first person that I hired. He recommended two other people to me, Gerry Standing and Brian Lane. Brian is quite possibly the craziest person that I've ever met. Gerry is rather rude, swears a lot and he's a smoker. But he's all right. I suppose.

We're having a meeting with the production crew to review the case that we're working on.

I catch a taxi to my local pub. We've arranged to meet there at 7:30.

I meet Jack at the entrance. 'Hello' I smile nervously at him. "Hi, Sandra. The others are inside, waiting." Jack answers, opening the door for me.

I walk over to where Brian, Gerry, two men and a woman are sitting. The woman stands up. "Detective Superintendent Sandra Pullman?" she asks. I nod. She smiles and shakes my eyes. "I'm Rebecca Thompson; I'm going to be directing the programme. These are Thomas May, and Peter Smith, the production managers and this is Michael Andrews, PR manager." She informs me. I nod hello to them and sit down next to Jack.

"Right. Tomorrow we're going to re-enact the interviews, the meeting up with Jack also, to give a bit of introduction to each of you, ok?" Rebecca asks.

I nod nervously. It does seem that I don't have any choice in the matter. This whole thing is... stupid. Embarrassing. But, at the pit of my stomach I can feel excitement stirring. This has never been done before, not that I know of anyway.

"Sometimes, we'll show aspects of your lives. For example, Jack, you often talk to your late wife, Mary about things, yes?" Thomas asks Jack. He nods. "That's right, yes" he answers.

"Right, we might incorporate that into the show. We'd like all of you to be at the Met building by nine o 'clock sharp, please. That's all, we'll explain more tomorrow." Chips in Rebecca, standing up.

Jack, the production team and Brian go. Gerry and I stay where we are. "Would you like a drink?" he asks me. I smile and nod. 'Thank you.' I smile at him.

"Let me guess... Dry white wine for you?" he asks. I nod, shocked. 'That's my favourite drink! How did you know?' I ask in amazement.

He winks at me. "I know what you women are like! Looking forward to tomorrow?" he asks me. I shrug.

'It'll be ok, I suppose,' I comment as Gerry brings our drinks over. 'It'll be interesting, and at least it's not live!' I continue. Gerry smiles and nods in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Filming has now finished on the first series of "Old Dogs, New Tricks."

The production crew are taking us out to celebrate.

A lot has happened on the five months that it's taken to film. I've tried and failed to start a relationship, Gerry has become and grandfather, and Brian has become more mad than ever before.

"I still can't believe that I have a grandson!" Gerry grins as we make our way into the restaurant.

I roll my eyes. 'Gerry, please shut up.' I growl at him.

"Come on, lighten up! I'm a grandpa! Grandpa Gerry!" he replies.

I glare at him and make my way over Jack.

"Hi Sandra, Gerry. The others are on their way here." He informs us.

"I'm a Granddad, you know!"Gerry says. Jack sighs in annoyance. "Yes, Gerry, I am well aware of that fact! There's the others!" he says, making a speedy escape. I think I might possibly might have to gag Gerry before the evening ends. Or kill him. A little drastic, maybe but I've got the experience to get away with it!

A couple of hours later...

Everyone has gone home apart from Gerry and I. He is slightly drunk. In fact, we both are...

"No, seriously, Sandra I can make it home." He slurs. 'Not on my watch, you aren't. You may be bloody irritating at times, but I don't want to hear that you're dead in the morning just because I didn't see you home.' I answer.

Gerry seems to go along with it. I order a cab and Gerry and I go and wait outside.

It's freezing cold, I wrap my arms around myself in order to keep warm.

"Okay, Guv?" Gerry asks. I nod. The cold air seems to have sobered him up a little.

Suddenly, Gerry wraps his arms around me and kisses me. To my total and utter astonishment, I find myself kissing him back.

The hoot of a taxi horn wrenches us back to reality. We pull away from each other and get into the cab.

I'm dreading the morning. What will Gerry say?

The next morning...

Thank God it's Saturday, I won't have to face Gerry until Monday.

I awake at about 6AM, and decide to go back to sleep for a couple of hours.

My sleep is interrupted at about 10, by my phone ringing.

Bleary-eyed, I scrabble around on my beside table, pick my phone up and hold it to my ear.

"Mornin' Guv!" Gerry's voice shocks me. Shit, shit, shit. I have no idea what to say to him.

'Er, hi, Gerry.' I answer.

"Er, about last night..." he replies, his voice is serious.

'Gerry, I think that we should talk about this. Why don't you come over this evening?' I suggest, hopefully.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I've got a bit of a 'eadache..." he answers. 'Ha! Well it's your own fault!' I reply. 'See you later.' I continue.


	4. Chapter 4-Start of Something New?

Chapter 4- Start of Something New?

A/N

Sorry I've been so slow at updating fics! I'll make up for it, promise!

More soon,

Laura xxx

I get myself dressed and have breakfast.

I switch the TV on, but I stare at the screen blankly. What will I say to Gerry?

The next thing I know is that someone's ringing the door bell. Oh God. My hands start to shake with nerves.

I get up, the TV remote falls from the sofa, the sound of it hitting the carpet makes me jump. I pick it up quickly, place it on the coffee table and make my way to the front door.

I gulp and open it. Gerry's stood on the doorstep, having a cigarette.

'If you want to come in, I suggest you put that thing out.' I inform him, with a smile. Gerry takes one last puff and obliges.

I step aside to let him in. I shut the door and turn to face him.

"So. What about last night?" he asks. 'I rather enjoyed it, actually.' I answer.

I'm avoiding being serious with him, trying to put it off.

'Well... what exactly do you want to do about it?' I enquire.

"Sandra, I love you. I was going to tell you last night, but then I got drunk..." he trails off.

'You didn't completely forget then.' I giggle. Gerry smiles at this.

We sit down on the sofa. 'So, what do you want to do about us kissing?' I decide to be blunt about the subject. No need to change the habit of a lifetime, after all.

"Well... First, I'd like to ask you a question. Do you love me back?" gerry asks. I nod. 'Gerry, of course I do. I fell in love with you... ages ago. Almost ever since I interviewed you.'I tell him.

"I thought you hated me!" Gerry answers, in mock surprise. 'Well, I guess I was just hiding my true feelings.' I reply, kissing him.

"Does this mean we're dating?" he asks hopefully, a couple of minutes later. 'Okay. We'll have to keep it from everyone else, though.' I warn, looking at him straight in the eyes to tell him that I mean it.

"Yeah... the production team might want to use it on the show or something. We could hint at us being together, though. It'll be fun." Gerry jokes. 'Okay. Though if they ever, ever find out and try to use it on the show, I will blame you!" I answer.


	5. Chapter 5-Hints

Chapter 5-Hints

A couple of weeks later...

Filming has started on the second series of Old Dogs, New Tricks. Gerry and I are together now, he's sort of moved in to my flat, although of course we can't make it look as if he and I are together if the others come round to visit.

I think that Jack suspects us of something. Of course, I could just be paranoid...

I mention this to Gerry, after work.

He pulls me into his arms. "Stop worrying! Look, if Jack does find out, surely he can be trusted with a secret? Our secret?" he asks.

I lay my head on his shoulder and shut my eyes. "Okay." I reply, placing my trust in him.

"We could drop hints, here and there, though." I can hear the smile in his voice. I lift my head and look at him. "What do you mean?" I ask curiously.

"Well... we could flirt a little more, the odd kiss on the cheek, that sort of thing." He grins. I smile also. "Okay. It'll be our little bit of fun." I wink at him.

"I'm stressing about this case." I confess at work a couple of days later.

"Calm down, Guv. You'll be okay." Gerry gives me a warm smile. I can't help but smile back, in spite of myself.

"That was quite a moment between you and Gerry just now" Jack comments between takes. Brian has had a mini-breakdown-he's lost his favourite memory stick or something.

'Er-yeah.' I reply, avoiding his eyes. I hope that he hasn't guessed.

'Right, let's look at the board.' I say as the cameras start to roll again. The case that we're currently working on is a diamond robbery; Jack came to us with it yesterday.

'Gerry... how creative are you feeling?' I ask a couple of hours later. At this, the cameras stop rolling; filming is over for the day.

"Sandra, are you sure about this? I mean really sure? Totally, absolutely, sure?" Gerry asks when we get home.

'Yeah, I think that it's a good idea.' I avoid the point that he's trying to make in his question.

"Sandra! I mean are you sure that it's a good idea that we're going undercover as a couple.' I answer, properly this time.

"If you're sure? We'll have to tell everyone that we're together in real life." Gerry replies.

I smile. 'Of course I am. Can we drop hints for another week or so?' I ask. Gerry laughs. "Of course we can. I bet that Jack will figure us out though!" he answers.

'Yep!' I agree, giving him a kiss.

The End :-)

Guys I'm sorry that this is the end... But I'm stuck with ideas for this fic... Never fear, though, I might come back to it in the future!

Laura xxx


End file.
